guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/Team 5 Man Farming Tomb Ruins
Does this really qualify as a stub? It's longer in length than the 8-man b/p team article. :Well there's more to being an article than just length. Some others have talk:Build-stub|noted this as well but it remains a stub until the information it contains can be independantly confirmed.Tetracycloide 01:55, 7 March 2006 (CST) ::Revisiting the stubs question: Can anyone vouch for this build working (any potential changes after the skill changes?). If it works, the article looks good enough to upgrade to me. --Xeeron 18:39, 15 March 2006 (CST) :::I assume you mean other than me. The only problem that the update introduced are the increase upkeep cost of mantra of resolove and increased adrenal cost of defy pain, neither of which pose a serious threat to the build itself. I'm considering altering the suggested warrior build to a w/me one with mantra of flame and physical resistance but i haven't made up my mind yet or had the opportunity to test it in game. there are simply far far to many barrage teams running, it's hard to get anything else togehter and when you do it's usually with people that have never been there before. the sweet spot for this build was definatly the first 2 or 3 weeks when i was using it and barrage pet teams were not even heard of yet. 00:44, 16 March 2006 (CST) Bonding in the Tomb I'm going to bring this up before anyone else does, a preemptive strike of sorts, and say that passive bonding does, in fact, work in the tombs and it works just fine even without spell breaker or obsidian flesh. Yes the tank will occasionally loose enchantments but groups with more than two riders are rare and a capable bonder can easily cover life barrier, the only essential bond, with at least two other enchantments. Chained souls are considerably less of a problem since they typically remove enchants from back line party members who are rarely under attack if the tank is doing his job right and everyone is letting him. Detecting rent enchants is also quite easy as it completely removes all enchantments from the target. I know many who were once skeptical that bonding could work in the Tomb without spell breaker but as long as there are no sub monks in the group it works just fine, try it sometime.Tetracycloide 12:39, 27 February 2006 (CST) :I totally agree on bonding being possible in the tombs. However, I dont see the advantage of Barrier+Bond over Barrier+Watchful. Watchful makes for a great cover enchantment and you rarely need the double prevention power of Barrier and Bond. Aditionally I think that reversal is of more use than signet of devotion. Btw, was this written by 2 different authors: ::*One Bonder monk with Life Barrier, Mo/Me. ::Note - Under no circumstances is it acceptable to bring a bonder and any character with a monk subclass. :The second line (with which I disagree) directly contradicts the first. :::Would someone explain how a 2ndary monk is unbondable? - OYE ::::It is because of the Fingers of Chaos monster skill. If a monster under the effects of Fingers of Chaos hits a secondary or primary monk, that character loses an enchantment. With so many enemies in the tomb, enchantments become impossible to maintain, unless no one involved in the front line is a monk. In this team build the only monks are the primary monks and those monks stay away from the fighting.--Redgin 08:17, 6 November 2006 (CST) :What I am still missing from the article is some sort of Tactics Overview part at the beginning, explaining how you use the warrior for agro, etc. --Xeeron 20:53, 27 February 2006 (CST) ::I guess that line should read "Under no circumstances is it acceptable to bring a character with a monk subclass as they are effectivly unbondable." I'll make sure that gets changed shortly I can see now how it could be confusing. The problem with monk subclasses is that the bonds will be removed pretty much every time they are struck by a grasp or a scythe, which isn't really workable. Both necromancers virtually have to be N/Me anyway because without mantra of resolve in this area an offensive caster might as well stay home, so the only team memeber this is really a restriction on is the warrior. Life Bond is used primarily as energy management to trigger Blathazar's Spirit, if you drop Life Bond you might as well not even bring Balthazar's Spirit at all as it won't be doing antying for you what-so-ever. From my personal experience, having bond up on everyone allows you much more freedom during combat to cast other spells, often the energy gain from bond triggering spirit alone will be enough to maintain 9 or more enchantments without the need to spam Blessed Signet. This especially works well with watchful spirit and aegis which have large enery costs and like to be recast frequently. A Tactics Overview section sounds like a good idea I'll get on that as soon as I have more time. Thanks for the feedback! Tetracycloide 00:38, 28 February 2006 (CST) Tactics Overview A tactics overview section has been added outlining what are, IMO, the most important aspects of game play in this area. I tried to stick to commenting on the unique situations present in the tomb without going into specifics on how to be play each build. The build, in general, assumes that everyone knows how to play their role under normal circumstances and is designed, primarily, to instruct groups on how to best function as a unit in this area. Tetracycloide 04:51, 28 February 2006 (CST) Factions changes Has anyone messed with the new skills and classes, and the handful of skill changes, since Factions was released? If so, is anything here worth changing? Starlight 15:51, 22 June 2006 (CDT) I see only one very minor thing in "Special circumstances #3: Level #4 'The Stairs'": it says "a good minion master should have around sixteen at this point", but this is no longer possible, as the number of minions has been capped at 10 since Factions. Kudzlin 02:14, 24 September 2006 (EDT) :Also the minion master build on here looks a little odd, is Veratas Sacrifice really worth having? Neon 16:54, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Healing Monk Attributes The 12, 10, 9 attribute combination is not possible, as it requires 206 attribute points. 12, 10, 8 is possible (195) as is 11, 10, 10. (199). Another combination should be chosen. Can we make this change? update i updated the minion master build to reflect game mechanics changes, could take it a lot further though. question is, should this stay a prophices only farming build given that the tomb is a major part of the prophices endgame or should the skill sets be updated with factions and nightfall skills?